coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8409 (16th June 2014)
Plot Although Rob and Peter continue to snipe at each other across the breakfast table at No. 1, they are temporarily united against Tracy when she voices her opinion that Carla is going to get sent down for Tina's murder. Anna hides Owen's departure from Faye. Ann McIntyre asks Rita to speak at Tina's funeral. An on-edge Carla erupts at the Underworld staff when she is referred to as "Mrs Barlow" insisting that she is now to be known as "Mrs Connor". Anna tells Gary that Owen's left but admits she doesn’t know how to break the news to Faye. Owen comes into the cafe for the instructions for the work he has to do and is civil towards Anna. A guilty Peter is desperate to see Carla. Gail receives a letter from Michael Rodwell in prison but refuses to show a cynical David and Kylie its contents. Tracy refuses Faye a job at Barlow's Buys. Rita gets a reluctant David to agree to join her in the funeral eulogy. A clearly troubled Carla orders Eva to go shopping with her. Andrea is evasive with Lloyd over his attempts to make a date with her. Steve and Todd wind him up that she's going off him. Faye asks Tim for a job. He agrees and she blithely announces to Anna that she's quit school but is quickly told differently. Carla and Eva return from a manic shopping trip during which Carla has been crying in the changing rooms. She insists on drinking wine by the glassful in the Rovers. Lloyd’s bewildered when Andrea refuses to pull a sickie to spend time with him, saying she needs space. Carla lets slip in the pub that Tina was killed by a blunt instrument. As Michelle announces that the factory will be closed until further notice, a drunken Carla insults Beth, Sean and Tim until she’s manhandled out of the pub. As Carla staggers down the street, Peter comes to her aid and helps her into the flat. Gail writes a reply back to Michael, much to David and Kylie's derision. Peter offers to go out and get Carla some food but she tells him she won't let him back in unless he brings vodka. Anna tells Owen that she’s changed her mind and he should move back in but only for Faye’s sake. Peter returns with vodka and Carla tempts him into joining her in drinking it. Andrea ignores Lloyd’s texts and when he leaves a message on her landline she unplugs the phone, looking nervous. Lloyd’s receives a text from Andrea apologising with kisses. He tells Steve he wants her to move in with him. Carla tells Peter he should be the dead one, not Tina or the baby. Rob enters the flat and physically throws him out. Neil Beckett, Andrea's husband, returns home after three months working on his engineering job in Nigeria with presents for her. Behind his back, she looks torn. Rob makes Carla promise not to see Peter again. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow- Chris Gascoyne *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast *Ann McIntyre - Lorraine Hodgson *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Andrea Beckett's house - Living room, hallway and exterior Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *This hour-long episode was transmitted at 8.00pm to tie in with the World Cup schedules. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A drunken Carla is thrown out of the pub, but Peter comes to her aid and tells her how much he loves her; Anna asks Owen to play happy families for Faye's sake; and Gail receives a letter from Michael in prison. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,330,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes